I. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to data transmission over a speech channel. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a system and method for supporting synchronization tracking through a speech codec (in-band) in a communication network.
II. Description of Related Art
Transmission of speech has been a mainstay in communications systems since the advent of the fixed line telephone and wireless radio. Advances in communications systems research and design have moved the industry toward digital based systems. One benefit of a digital communication system is the ability to reduce required transmission bandwidth by implementing compression on the data to be transferred. As a result, much research and development has gone into compression techniques, especially in the area of speech coding. A common speech compression apparatus is a “vocoder” and is also interchangeably referred to as a “speech codec” or “speech coder.” The vocoder receives digitized speech samples and produces collections of data bits known as “speech packets”. Several standardized vocoding algorithms exist in support of the different digital communication systems which require speech communication, and in fact speech support is a minimum and essential requirement in most communication systems today. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) is an example standardization organization which specifies the IS-95, CDMA2000 1xRTT (1× Radio Transmission Technology), CDMA2000 EV-DO (Evolution-Data Optimized), and CDMA2000 EV-DV (Evolution-Data/Voice) communication systems. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is another example standardization organization which specifies the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), HSDPA (High-Speed Downlink Packet Access), HSUPA (High-Speed Uplink Packet Access), HSPA+ (High-Speed Packet Access Evolution), and LTE (Long Term Evolution). The VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) is an example protocol used in the communication systems defined in 3GPP and 3GPP2, as well as others. Examples of vocoders employed in such communication systems and protocols include ITU-T G.729 (International Telecommunications Union), AMR (Adaptive Multi-rate Speech Codec), and EVRC (Enhanced Variable Rate Codec Speech Service Options 3, 68, 70).
Information sharing is a primary goal of today's communication systems in support of the demand for instant and ubiquitous connectivity. Users of today's communication systems transfer speech, video, text messages, and other data to stay connected. New applications being developed tend to outpace the evolution of the networks and may require upgrades to the communication system modulation schemes and protocols. In some remote geographical areas only speech services may be available due to a lack of infrastructure support for advanced data services in the system. Alternatively, users may choose to only enable speech services on their communications device due to economic reasons. In some countries, public services support is mandated in the communication network, such as Emergency 911 (E911) or eCall. In these emergency application examples, fast data transfer is a priority but not always realistic especially when advanced data services are not available at the user terminal. Previous techniques have provided solutions to transmit data through a speech codec, but these solutions are only able to support low data rate transfers due to the coding inefficiencies incurred when trying to encode a non-speech signal with a vocoder.
Transmitting data over a speech channel is commonly referred to as transmitting data “in-band”, wherein the data is incorporated into one or more speech packets output from the speech codec. Several techniques use audio tones at predetermined frequencies within the speech frequency band to represent the data. Using predetermined frequency tones to transfer data through speech codecs, especially at higher data rates, is unreliable due to the vocoders employed in the systems. The vocoders are designed to model speech signals using a limited number of parameters. The limited parameters are insufficient to effectively model the tone signals. The ability of the vocoders to model the tones is further degraded when attempting to increase the transmission data rate by changing the tones quickly. This affects the detection accuracy and results in the need to add complex schemes to minimize the data errors which in turn further reduces the overall data rate of the communication system. Therefore, a need arises to efficiently and effectively transmit data through a speech codec in a communication network.
An efficient in-band modem is described in detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/477,544, and assigned to the assignee hereof The in-band modem allows information such as emergency information in an eCall application to be sent from a source to a destination and for the destination to send a low layer acknowledgement at the in-band modem layer indicating proper receipt of the transmitted information.
An in-band modem with a higher layer acknowledgement protocol is described in detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/816,252.
A phenomenon known as a sample slip may occur between a source and destination communications terminal, for example in cases where a destination communication terminal is connected to an analog line which implements re-sampling or alternatively due to drift between two different clock sources. This can potentially cause loss of synchronization in an in-band modem. Other potential sources of sample slip may include buffer overrun or underrun conditions which may be caused by system handoff or implementation of jitter buffers.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide an improved system for communicating over a speech channel that supports synchronization tracking.